Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for determining the position and the attitude of an optical device.
Background Art
Techniques for obtaining spatial information for maps and the like are publicly known, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-40886. In this technique, while a vehicle, which is equipped with an IMU (Inertial Measurement Unit) and an optical device such as a camera and a laser scanner, travels, the location of the vehicle is measured by the IMU, and the surrounding conditions of the vehicle are simultaneously measured by the optical device.
In this technique, exterior orientation parameters (position and attitude) of the camera in a coordinate system, which is set in a system, must be known in advance. In general, an IMU, a camera, a laser scanner, and the like, are preinstalled in a factory, and procedures (calibration) for determining the exterior orientation parameters are performed at that time. However, there may be cases in which a user desires to set or change the position and the attitude of the camera. In such cases, the calibration should be performed after the fixing of the camera to the vehicle is completed.